Not a Crybaby
by ncisduckie
Summary: Usagi is actually a smart girl who is terribly shy. Meeting a talking cat and falling in love with a random guy off the streets are the least of her concerns. Not even being kicked out of her own home phased her. As Sailor Moon, with her newly gained allies, she can be the girl she never was.
1. Failed Tests and Roadblocks!

**Not a Crybaby (Pending Title)**

**A/N: Well, I know It's been a while since I did an Author's Note at the beginning of a fic, but was popping in at the beginning to tell you how ecstatic I am to be writing a full-fledged Sailor Moon fic instead of just the Underground Challenges. Anyway, please enjoy and review after the fact! Thank You!**

**. . .**

An alarm clock rings, showing the time of eight in the morning. The sun is already high in the sky and the alarm keeps going. A figure rushes into the room, her blue hair flying and turns off the screeching clock. She glances at the empty made bed, puzzled as she picks up a note that lies atop the bedspread. '_Mom, left early to study for my English test, see you after school! Love, Usagi,'_ the note read. The woman smiles and pockets the note as she heads out, smiling to herself about how into school her daughter is. She wishes silently that her son would be more like her blonde daughter.

**. . .**

"Usagi, what did you get on your English test?" Umino asks a blonde girl with buns sitting upon her head. She blinks her blue eyes and looks up from a textbook and meets the eyes of Umino and Naru, her gaze sad. Umino tilts his head in confusion, what wrong? If it helps, I only got a ninety five," He offers, readjusting his glasses. He then holds out his test, marked up slightly in red.

She sniffed and brought out her own test, "An eighty five percent," she says softly, a tear running down her pale face. She crumbles up her test and shoves it into her bag. She glances at Naru and wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes a stabilizing breath before continuing, "What about you, Naru-chan?" Her voice quivers and she can't help another tear from falling. Her red-headed friend purses her lips and pulls out a test bearing the grade of eighty six. Usagi's eyes widen and she puts her face into her hands, "My mother is going to _kill_ me."

Naru pats Usagi on the back, "Come-on, cheer up, Usagi. It could have been worse," she says. She thinks for a moment as her friend stays silent. Her face brightens, "You know, my mom's jewelry shop is having a sale, even we of all people can afford it! That'll cheer you up!" Naru smiles and looks at Umino for encouragement, but he just shrugs helplessly, not knowing how to react to the girl talk. Naru rolls her eyes and keeps on smiling at her blonde friend.

Usagi just sighs and shakes her head, "Thanks, but I can't. I'm going to have to study all night in order to make up for this grade." She bites her lip and stands up from her spot on a wall outside of the school. She looks down at her watch, three o' clock, "Great, now I'm going to be late to the library study session." She groans and rubs her eyes before just slumping over. "Forget it, I'll skip it this time, I know for a fact that I'll miss the English portion. I'm going home. See you two tomorrow, just in time for the results on today's test." With a small wave, Usagi lowers her blonde head so her eyes are parallel to the concrete sidewalk.

An audible sigh comes from Naru as she watches her friend's retreating figure. "Poor girl, I hope she doesn't get grief from her mom on that test—I mean I know some girls didn't even get fifty percent!" Umino just nods along and looks at his test with a new perspective. He never thought about how others are sad about failing and he's sad about a middle-class 'A.' Naru waves a hand in front of her friends face with no response. She shrugs and starts to walk away, "See ya later, Umino!" He doesn't even hear her, just spacing out about grades…and Usagi.

**. . .**

It was four o' clock in the afternoon and Usagi slowly walks down the sidewalk. She passes by the Crown Arcade and glances at a poster advertising a Sailor V game. She pauses in front of the poster and looks at the infamous Sailor V who just looks like she has everything in the world. "I bet Sailor V doesn't have to worry about grades," Usagi sighs, thinking about her English test in her bag. She takes out the aforementioned test and silent tears spring up again before immediately shoving it back in her bag. She then turns away from the game center and sulks away, bumping into a person in her escape. She jumps back in an instant, her face red. She sputters out an excuse and meets eyes with her road block.

. . .

**A/N: End Scene! Sorry for the briefness of it all, but really, just starting out with this fandom. *Insert smiley face here***


	2. Of course, It was My Friends Not

**Not a Crybaby Ch.2**

**. . .**

She looks into the eyes of a man who instantly captures her heart and she doesn't even know him. Blood rushes to her cheeks and she lowers her head again. The man has midnight blue eyes and bears a forest green jacket. He raises an eyebrow at Usagi, "You've got to be more careful, bun-head," he says meaning no harm at all. She simply nods, keeping her gaze at the concrete. Her shy antics bring a smile to the man's face, but Usagi tries to sidestep him, trying to avoid complete embarrassment in front of the man. He leans so he gets into her way once again, grabbing her gently by the shoulders, "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned about how the girl in front of him looked depressed .

Usagi shakes her head, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. He persists against the girl before she just stops. She whips her hair up, smacking the man's arms with her blonde pigtails. Her face is red and blotchy due to her bashfulness and inability to find something flirty or even half normal to say. Nothing to do with the fact she just ran into someone. "I'm sorry, but I need to be heading home right now," She says softly, trying to ignore the tear running from her blue eyes.

Startled at Usagi's gentle tone, the man just releases her. He raises his eyebrows slightly but she doesn't notice she just bites her lip and whisks herself away, her long blonde hair trailing behind. In her rush, she drops a paper out of her bag right in front of the man's feet. "Bun head, you dropped something!" he calls out just as she disappears out of his view. He un-crumples the paper and glances at the red 'eighty five percent' at the top of the page. "Not bad," he muses before looking at the name in the top corner. "Usagi Tsukino," he murmurs before folding up the test and placing it in the pocket of his green jacket, "I'll remember that."

**. . .**

Once Usagi reaches street of her home, she slows down, thinking about what is to occur at her house. She skipped the study session at the library as well as got a B on her English test. Her mother is sure to kick her out. Again. She sighs as she reaches the driveway and braces herself for the inevitable. As she opens the front door, her mother pops out of the kitchen. "Usagi, home so early?" She questions, wiping some flour from her cheek.

The blonde bites her lip and adverts her eyes. The blue haired woman purses her lips, "Usagi, don't you have study group today?" Her daughter nods silently, keeping both distance and no eye contact. The blue haired mother raises her eyebrows and narrows her eyes, "And you aren't there, why?" The demand causes Usagi to flinch, but she remains demure.

"I was going to be late anyway," Usagi mumbles feebly, thinking about the low test score in her bag. She tries to think of ways to get out of revealing the poor grade, but can't think of any logical excuse for not coming up with an 'A.' She closes up her stance by crossing her arms and waits for her mother to explode.

Moments of silence pass as her mother takes this in. "Why. Would. You. Have. Been. Late?" She asks, her voice level, but the infliction is enough to cause Usagi to recoil. The blonde shrugs, her body shaking against her own will. This is not the time for her to seem like the shy girl she is. This is the time to seem brave and have no fears of her own mother. The blue haired woman sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Usagi, being coy isn't going to help you now. Were those friends of yours bothering you? I told you, they are a bad influence." She nods her head in agreement with herself. In her mind, Umino and Naru are just a nuisance to Usagi's precious study time.

Usagi's head flies to face her mom. "A bad influence? Mom, They are my only friends! Umino even achieved a better grade than me on last week's test!" Usagi exclaims, breathing hard. She hadn't planned on letting the last comment fly through, but her mom just _enraged_ her. Her blue eyes go wide when she realizes how she just let it spill that she didn't do so well on her latest test, and she glues her lips together. Holding her bag close to her chest, she trembles in fear to what might happen.

"What?" Ikuko exclaims, her ears perking up and anger flaring. "Wasn't that the test you studied all night for?" The woman seethed. "Let me see it!" She thrusts her hand out toward her daughter, waiting for the aforementioned test. Usagi shakes her head, too nervous about the inevitable. Her mother persists and gives Usagi a hard glare.

The blonde whimpers and opens her bag, not seeing the crumpled test. She shifts everything else around with no avail. She looks up at Ikuko with eyes wide, "I can't find it," she admits softly.

The blue haired woman narrows her eyes, "Give me your bag," she demands. Usagi quietly hands the black backpack to her mother and she looks down at her feet. Ikuko proceeds to empty the contents of her daughter's bag onto the floor. Assorted notebooks fall out but no test. The infamous test is currently in the mystery man's pocket from earlier. The mom shoots daggers at her daughter with her eyes, "What did you get on that test that you had to _hide _it from me?"

Usagi whimpers and keeps her head down, "Eighty five percent," she says weakly. She scans her brain for places the test may be hiding, but when she thinks about the previous events of the day, all she can come up with is the intoxicating blue eyes of the man she ran into on the sidewalk. She hides the creeping blush on her cheeks with her hair and keeps her eyes parallel to the carpet.

Ikuko purses her lips as the grade registers in her mind. "Usagi, I want you out of my house." Her viperous tone has so much infliction that tears spring up to the blonde's eyes. Usagi pushes back the crystal tears and simply nods at the cruel actions. She turns toward the door and heads out to the streets without a single word.

**. . .**

**A/N: Well, All I can say is that it's 200 words longer than the last chapter. I apologize in advance to the sporadic updates of this story. I'm rapidly approaching Finals Week and I'm doing wardrobe in Musical. I'm super busy and can't wait until summer to update regularly. *insert smiley face***


	3. Not So Creepy Men and Cats

**Not a Crybaby Ch.3**

**. . .**

As Usagi shuts the door, she has the strongest urge to break down in tears, but she restrains herself. Instead she takes a deep breath to calm herself before she can face the embarrassment of her younger brother seeing her kicked out of the house. No, she cannot allow him the pleasure. Now calm, she tentatively walks out of her driveway, walking in whatever direction her feet take her. The green of trees and the pale colors of houses blur by and she shortly arrives in the Juuban Shopping Center.

In the shopping center, her senses are overwhelmed with the color and noise of the afternoon rush she never knew. Girls run around, beckoning to friends lagging behind and guys walk in straight wall-like lines, japing on about girls and sports. Usagi walks as if she is a deer in the headlights, watching what seems to be a magical world. Her blue eyes hardly register the blur of people and her tiny feet have no notion of where they take their owner. As a matter of fact, the lack of precise eyesight or direction proves to be a nuisance to the girl as she runs into something. More accurately, someone. She mutters a soft apology she assumes will never be heard as she turns away, picturing the handsome man she collided with earlier. A deep rosy blush spreads through her cheeks as she tries to escape promptly.

Not even a few steps away an arm, clad in a green jacket, gently grabs her shoulder before she can leave. "We've got to stop meeting up like this, Bun-Head," a voice says with a soft laugh. She turns back to meet eyes with the same man from earlier. A small smile forms on her face when she sees the deep blue of his eyes and he returns the smile warmly. Her cheeks remain crimson as she watches him. She forgets she has been kicked out of her house and it feels like they are the only two people in the world—at least to her.

"Gomen," she says, biting her lip as she looks up to make eye contact on the head on top of his tall frame. "I-It's been a bad day, I'll try to stop getting in your way." She bows and begins to turn away. She feels really childish in front of him and wants to get away before she can make a fool of herself. In the process, a protruding piece of concrete gets in her way and she ends up beginning to fall forward.

Quickly, the man's arms wrap around her waist and allow her to avoid her falling flat on her face. "You have to be careful, Usagi," he teases gently. He pulls his hands away when she's steady on her feet.

Hearing her name, the blonde whips her head around. "H-How do you know my name?" She demands nervously. She raises one of her eyebrows and crosses her arms anxiously. She matches his blue eyes with her own as she awaits her answer.

The man smiles sheepishly and starts patting his pockets, as if he is looking for something. Finally, he comes up with a crumpled piece of paper. He lifts it up feebly, "You dropped this in our last collision."

Usagi gasps and grabs for the paper. It's her test she couldn't find earlier. She gapes at the paper and looks between it and the man. "W-Wh-Wha?" The only things that can escape her mouth are a series of mumbles that have no possibility of comprehension.

The man smiles and runs his hand through his hair, "If it helps, I'm Mamoru Chiba," He gives the girl a weak smile and she simply blinks.

"Mamoru-San," she says, testing the name on her tongue. She stares at him through her eyelashes. He looks back at her nervously, hoping he didn't just come up as a stalker. She crinkles her nose and purses her lips, trying to figure out something to say to get out of the current situation. "Okay then, maybe I'll see you later." She mumbles before she turns around and walks away as quick as possible.

As he watches Usagi disappear from sight, Mamoru curses under his breath. "Damn, I really _am _a creep. Why didn't I just ask her on a date? Then she would think even worse of me!" Mamoru continues to grumble in disdain at himself as he trailed off back to his apartment.

. . .

Once a safe distance between herself and the man she now knows as Mamoru Chiba, Usagi slows her fast pace to a crawl. "See you later?" What am I, twelve?" she chastises herself. "How could you have been so _stupid_, Usgai?" She hates the way this Mamoru makes her feel. Like a pile of goo at his feet. She hates how—even though she's only seen him twice—every time she's around him, she turns into a babbling freak. As a matter of fact, she _despises_ him. "But if I hate him so much—why do I feel so attar—"

Her thought is cut off by a deep his and sadistic laughter coming from an alleyway nearby. Usagi's heart stops and she peeks her head around the corner of the alley to find a group of young boys huddled around a black cat, poking it with a stick. "Stab its stomach, maybe it'll meow at us," One kid suggests with a laugh.

Anger bubbles up in Usagi as she watches the cat get beaten and she jumps into full view of the boys. "Hey! Stop that! Shoo! Do you want_ me_ to poke _you_ with a stick?" She screams, her voice cracking slightly. She gasps slightly at her forwardness. The boys disperse each of them snickering as they run around Usagi out of the alley. "Little brats," she mutters to herself. When the last boy leaves, giving her a raspberry* on his way out, Usagi sighs and finally approaches and takes full notice of the cat.

It's covered in tons of small pink scratches and twitching on the ground. "Poor, Kitty-San," she coos, scooping the cat into her arms. "I'll bet that you had an even worse day than me, huh?" The cat meows. "I wish I could take you home, but even I don't have a home right now. My mom kicked me out because—" she stops abruptly and smiles slightly. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care about me and my problems, considering the condition you're in." She strokes the kitty and finally notices the criss-crossed band-aid on its forehead. "Now who could have done _that?_" She ponders aloud. Carefully, Usagi lifts the material up and the cat jumps out of her arms and hisses.

Usagi screams and recoils, "I'm sorry, Kitty-San!" With that, she scampers out of the alley, terrified.

The cat, however, moves into a passive stance and stares at the place Usgai just stood. "Is it possible?" It gasped in a female voice. "Can she be Sailor Moon?"

**. . .**

**A/N: So I'm slowly getting through this, and that is extremely good. I have no idea whatsoever where to go with this at the moment, so I'll be taking a break after this chapter to finish a different story. But, It's almost done, so you don't have to wait that long. *insert smiley face* Please Review!**


	4. I'll Punish You in the Name of the Moon!

**Not a Crybaby Ch. 4**

"_Could she be Sailor Moon?"_

. . .

Usagi, now tired as hell, walks back into the deserted streets of the Juuban Shopping Center. She cannot believe how bad her day has gotten. A failed test, getting kicked out of her house, and being scared to death by a bipolar cat. In her eyes, things can't get any worse. She jinxes it. A scream from a nearby jewelry shop proves her oh, so wrong. She stops abruptly in front of the store and peers in through the window and her heart jumps almost right out of her body. Naru is suspended from her mother's hand, struggling to breathe. "S-Someone help me, my mother's g-gone insane," she chokes out.

Her mother grins wickedly, "I'm not your mother!" She throws Naru across the room so she lands in an unconscious heap. That said, the woman not Naru's mother stretches out and her body transforms into a hideous monster, wrinkled all over with hollow, empty eyes.

Usagi gasps and steps away from the glass. "What am I going to do? I can't just show up in there! I'll die!" she whispers to herself. "But if I don't do anything, Naru might die!" She faces inner turmoil, trying to come up with a liable plan. The police won't dare to take the girl seriously and she can't go home and tell her parents. She's on the brink of tears from being overwhelmed to the extreme, something that doesn't come often to her.

"Do you want to help your friend?" a female voice asks from the shadows—causing the blode to jump and hastily wipe at her eyes.

"Who's there?" Usagi demands, whipping her pigtails rapidly as she looks around her surroundings. The talking cat from earlier steps from the shadows. "Kitty-san?" She asks, confused. "What are you doing here?" She crouches down to be face-to-face with the small creature. "Do you happen to know how to save my friend?" Usagi stands up and lets out a small laugh. "Of course you don't, you're just a kitty."

The cat looks up at the blonde, her eyes shining. "I asked if you wanted to help your friend, Usagi-chan."

Usagi flies backward and she covers her mouth, "H-How can you talk? A-And how do you know my name?"

. . .

A blue haired woman—Usagi's mother—sits across from her husband, a brunette man with glasses and in his mid-forties. Her eyes are hard and cold as she speaks. "I expected so much more from Usagi! The night before the damned test, she went out with her 'friends.' Real friends wouldn't jeopardize their friend's grades. Sure she studied when she got home…but she was distracted!" She takes a breath for air. "She can't go out with friends again!" She screeches, breathing heavily, emotion seeping from her veins. In her mind, what Usagi did is unacceptable.

The man arches his eyebrow, "Ikuko, itoshi, don't you think you're overreacting?" He thinks is wife is going a little crazy. Usagi is only human, after all. Kicking their daughter out of the house, on a Wednesday none the less, is pretty much unacceptable. His daughter can be assaulted for all he knows!

"I'm not overreacting! Usagi is supposed to be a scientist! Shingo's already ruined my dream of him being a doctor!" Ikuko puts her head in her hands, "My children are going to be failures!"

The man stands up and takes a few steps to be next to his wife. He grasps her by the shoulders and forces her to look up at him. "If she doesn't come home—we won't have a daughter to worry about her future!"

. . .

The cat steps closer to Usagi, "You see, I've been watching you. I have reason to believe you are among the chosen protectors of this planet. You are Sailor Moon, Usagi, you are Champion of Justice." The cat looks up to ensure Usagi is still paying attention. When it spies her actually enthralled, she nods in appreciation. "Are you ready for your life to change, Usagi?"

Usagi bites her lip and glances back to the window and nods at the cat eagerly. "What do I have to do?"

The cat smiles and jumps into the air, somersaulting in the process. A brooch encrusted with gems and engraved with a star appears and it falls at Usagi's feet. "Just use this brooch and call out '_Moon Prism Power—Make Up!'"_

The blonde nods and picks up the brooch. "Moon Prism Power—Make Up!"

. . .

In his apartment, Mamoru paces, constantly chastising himself. "I've absolutely freaked her out. Looking at the school paper she dropped. Practically stalking her. I don't know why I'm so drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame." He pauses and slaps his forehead, "Get your mind out of the Mamoru, she's only fifteen!

In the middle of his complaints, a bright light shines through the room and _something_ pulsates through. Mamoru stumbles and clutches his head in pain. _Protect Her, _a voice echoes, the room shaking.

"Protect who?" He cries, stumbling across the apartment.

_Protect the girl. The one you are drawn to. She is the key to the Silver Crystal._

The light fades and Mamoru looks around, searching for the source of the light. Then down. He's now clad in a tuxedo—the tuxedo he typically bears during his voyage of jewelry stores for the crystal. With the glimmer of his tie, his head shoots up. "Usagi must be in trouble!" With the realization of his lifetime, Mamoru heads out to his balcony in search of a girl.

. . .

Usagi, now wearing a blue and white sailor type dress, her skirt considerably short, steps into the jewelry store and takes action, just like the cat told her to. "Hey, you! I won't allow you to continue taking the energy of the innocent through the sale of jewelry!" Usagi's voice fills the room, a new confidence shining through her. The red casings on her buns shine in the moonlight, causing the blonde to look more-or-less intimidating. The used-to-be-woman turns, obviously annoyed with the disturbance.

It raises a non-existent eyebrow at the blonde, "Who the hell are you?"

Usagi closes her bright blue eyes. _You're Sailor Moon, not Usagi anymore. You don't have to be shy or follow the morals of your mother. You're a leader. _The cat's words echo in her mind and her eyes fly open. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" On the inside, the sailor-outfitted soldier is searching her mind for anything to win the battle. She doesn't know how to fight…properly. While the she-monster stands in confuse-ment, Usagi takes a deep breath and races toward it. "Sailor Kick! Her pink boot makes painful contact and the monster flies backward across the room. Usagi smiles.

The monster, however, is much less amused and pushes itself up from the ground with a growl. It glares at the blonde, "You bitch," it murmurs before her hands fly up in anger. The fallen girls and women who purchased the cursed jewelry slowly come to their feet and inch toward Usagi in a daze.

The blonde squeals and holds up her arms for defense against the flying fists and fixture parts. She has no intention on hurting the innocent. Not knowing what else to do, she pushes to the front of the crowd and stares the thing down. Sh e closes her eyes again and looks deep within herself. Sudden realization occurs and she opens her eyes, ready to fight. She her hand flies to her tiara and aims it toward it, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" The gold object glitters as it soars and hits it spot on. It disintegrates upon impact and Usagi smiles with excitement.

"Did you see that, kitty-san? I did it!" She calls, looking for the cat with the crescent moon on its forehead.

"Great job, Sailor Moon! I'll be sure to take note of you," a voice booms from the shadows.

Usagi's head whips up and she searches the room. Voices from shadows don't typically mean good things. "Who's there?" she demands, any trace of her timid-ness of her normal life completely dissipated. The figure—Mamoru—steps out still in his tuxedo, but with a mask upon his face to protect his identity. Usagi's heart flutters and she lets out a small gasp, "Who are you?"

The man hesitates before smiling at the blonde warmly. "My name is Tuxedo Mask—let's say I'm here to protect you." His smile broadens as he surveys the scene, "Even though it's obvious you don't need much help." He winks and leaves with his cape fluttering behind him.

_. . ._

**A/N: Yes, at the moment, Usagi is still homeless. No, I still have no idea how to solve it. Well I have one, but it sucks. Any suggestions welcomed with open arms! :D Oh, the wonders of non-existent pre-planning! Anyway, Please Review! **


	5. Homeless

**Not a Crybaby Ch.5**

_"My name is Tuxedo Mask—let's say I'm here to protect you." His smile broadens as he surveys the scene, "Even though it's obvious you don't need much help." He winks and leaves with his cape fluttering behind him._

_. . ._

Usagi watches in awe as the man leave, but something strikes her as familiar. "I swear, I've heard that voice before," she whispers to herself. Her mind tries to fit the voice with a face, but the black cat once again steps from the shadows—bringing her from the thoughts.

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" it congratulates, rubbing its face along the blonde's legs. "I knew you could do it!"

The girls nods, distractedly, still staring at the balcony and window. A stir from across the room causes the duo to snap heads in that particular direction. Naru and the other people on the floor of the jewelry story start to rouse from their unconscious state. Knowing her protection detail has ended, Usagi launches herself to the same balcony Tuxedo Mask stood.

Her sailor skirt billows around her thighs with the help of the slight breeze of the night and her boots shine under the moonlight. "Stay safe, Naru," she whispers into the wind before leaping to the next building over. She needs to find a place to stay for the night, before she can finally receive answers from the cat. Before she can learn of what her new identity means.

. . .

Jadeite, a blonde man clad in a deep navy general's uniform, stares in horror as the murder of his precious youma is shown to him through the ball of energy resting in his gloved hands. "I was, never expecting an obstacle like you, Miss Sailor Moon," he mutters to himself. "But mark my word—I _will_ find the _Legendary Silver Crystal_!"

A knock comes from behind him. He turns. "Master Jadeite, Queen Beryl requests a word with you," a woman with blue skin announces from behind his open door.

His eyes widen involuntarily. "Of course."

. . .

"What's your name, anyway?" Usagi, no longer transformed, asks as she walks along the dimly lit sidewalk. The cat pads along next to her, having agreed moments before to answer the blonde's questions.

The cat smiles, forgetting she never mentioned her name. "My name is Luna."

Usagi nods, still thinking of other questions. "Isn't that Latin for Moon?" Luna nods and Usagi hears the faint rustle of fur confirming her inquiry. "So a cat comes from nowhere and gives me these strange powers. I must be dreaming."

Luna laughs. "You're not dreaming. It's just a lot to take in. But I can tell you, you _are _Sailor Moon for a reason."

"What reason? Monsters aren't exactly common. I wouldn't be of use." Usagi challenges, shivering in the cold of the night. But her mind shoots to the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. She wouldn't mind seeing more of him. He is like a real life prince charming. There too save the day when she needed it. If she needed it.

Luna pauses for a minute-trying to simplify the situation for the girl. "An ancient evil is arising—they're looking…for a princess. The same princess I am sworn to protect. The same princess you have to protect." Luna pauses, hearing footsteps approaching. Rapidly.

"Usagi-chan?" A male voice calls worriedly, his feet clicking against the concrete. Mamoru. His features are slowly made obvious and Usagi stopped in her tracks.

Her heart flutters and all thoughts about her new persona disappear from her mind. "Mamoru-san?" She quickly remembers what occurred earlier. He had her test; he threw her heart into dismay. "What do you want," she asks bitterly.

He stops in front of her, breathing heavily. "You shouldn't be out this late at night," he states, ignoring her cold tone.

"I can handle myself." She steps away from the man, not noticing his outfit. A tuxedo, sans the jacket.

He grabs her arm, stopping her. "Let me walk you home." He cannot fathom allowing her to walk home alone. This late. The late life is a life he never wants to meet or have innocent Usagi unite with.

Usagi pulls away from his grasp. "I'm not going home. I don't have a home." The last sentence from her mouth is whispered, but Mamoru can still hear it, just as he can hear the rustle of the wind.

"Stay with me."

. . .

**A/N: Okay. I could help but burst out laughing when I wrote that last line. But y'all will find out what happens. Hopefully soon. I have AP European History. Lots of time taken to write notes.**

Anyway. Introducing **The ****Story Adoption Agency**** brought up****Kawaii Koneko-hime****! Do you remember the stories that are utterly amazing but never end up finished? This community homes stories selected by her and me (but mostly her) to where you yourself can finish! You can write the ending you've always imagined!**


	6. My Angel

**Not a Crybaby Ch.6**

_"Stay with me."_

_**. . .**_

Mamoru holds his breath, surprised to what he has just done. He asked a fifteen year old girl to stay with him. But he didn't mean it to have that inappropriate ring to it that scared himself, not to mention the blonde.

Usagi laughs and is about to refuse the offer when she hears another pair of feet quickly approaching. Her ears pipe up and her eyes widen at the approaching figure.

"Usagi? Usagi, baby? Come home please! I'm sorry about earlier! We can work something out!" Ikuko's voice rings though the streets. Her blue hair bounces with every step she runs and her apron flutters with her fast pace.

The blonde grabs Mamoru's arm and starts dragging him in the opposite direction. "Okay, I'll stay with you! Just get me out of here!

Luna, forgotten by Usagi watches in amazement. _What's going on with her?_ But the cat shakes it off and follows the duo as they run toward Mamoru's apartment.

"Is that you, Usagi? Where are you going?" Ikuko's voice trembles as she watches her daughter figure run off with a man. A man that looks older than her, at that. "What have I done?" she whispers to herself, a tear falling down her cheek.

. . .

When the duo reach a tall apartment building, Mamoru stops them and Usagi looks up in awe. "Y-You live _here_?" She accuses. All she can think of is to how that building is notorious for being home to millionaires.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes," he replies hesitantly. The girl in front of him seems to have forgotten the panic that once lay in her eyes at the sound of the woman calling after her. Seems to have forgotten the fact she was trying to hate him. Watching her blue eyes stare at him expectantly, he started toward the front door. As he placed the key in the lock, he turned back to the blonde. "Who was that woman calling after you, anyway?" He opened the door and motioned her in.

Usagi shudders and proceeds to step past his body. "I'd rather not talk about her." Her mother is still a sore topic for the blonde. The fact she kicked out her own daughter on the mere fact of low grades is beyond Usagi and the sooner she forgot about her mother, the better.

Mamoru looks at the blonde, his mind in a state of confusion. The woman sounded like she cared about Usagi. Like a mother would care. "Usagi-chan, was that…your mother?" The words are hardly louder than a whisper, but Usagi still hears the words she doesn't want to.

"Yes," she declares, slipping off her shoes at the entryway. She says nothing more. Inside the door is one of the simplest apartments she has seen. Pristine white walls with dark black furniture. Nothing to give notice this in fact belongs to a man. It looks more of a furniture ad than a living space.

The black-haired man wants to push farther, but he doesn't. If he scares her off—she'll be left out in the cold. Alone. Homeless. He shudders at the thought. He takes off his own shoes and follows the blonde as she wanders farther into his apartment. "Would you like me to get you anything? Food? A drink?"

A moment of silence.

"No, thank you," she murmurs. Usagi knows she should be thanking this man for his kindness. But despite his sudden character change—Mamoru would constantly remain as the one who stole her test. Even though it wasn't his fault. And he is more handsome than one having evil intentions. "Is it possible for me to just lie down somewhere? It's been a long day."

Mamoru did not ask one question, regardless of the million questions bouncing off the walls of his head. _Why won't you talk to me about your mom? Why are you 'homeless'?_ But in all reality, he knows why she will not answer. He's a complete stranger to the girl. Someone she trusts only enough to allow her to escape her mother. And reluctantly, at that. He could see the hesitance before she answered. "Of course, you can take my bed."

The blonde's mind flicks to the clichéd vision of a man's room. Dirty. Disorganized. Everything she despises. "That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"If that's what you wish," Mamoru replies, walking toward the linen closet. His fingers grabbed at the soft set of extra sheets and pillows typically reserved for his friend Motoki. He couldn't explain why, but Usagi is special to him. She is much different than the other girls he's met. She not self-centered. Not vain. He cannot help but feel some sort of _pull _toward the girl.

The next couple minutes remain in utter silence as the girl silently settles into the firm black couch. Usagi closes her bright blue eyes but she remains utterly aware of the presence of Mamoru. "Good night, Mamoru-san," she tells him, trying to tell him she wants to be alone.

"Good night, Usagi-chan," he whispers, fully understanding the meaning underlying her words. He stalks off into his room. "Good night, my blue-eyed angel." He knows very well he shouldn't say things like this about a junior high girl. But he couldn't help himself. He met a very similar girl like her this same night. Sailor Moon.

. . .

Luna stalked the alleys close to Mamoru's apartment building. "This Usagi, is..." the thought trailed off. The blonde is everything the cat expected in the Moon Princess. Not Sailor Moon. Usagi was smart and graceful. She was calm and demanding. If her predictions were right. Usagi could be both the answers to the world's prayers as well of one of the biggest dangers known to mankind.

**A/N: This is a very short update. My apologies. I'm currently trying to determine where to go with this, so ideas are welcomed with OPEN arms. Until next time! *insert smiley face.***


	7. New Best Friend! (Her Name is --)

**Not a Crybaby Ch.7**

**A/N: Most of you (probably) don't know this, but there's a facebook page for my pen-name and you can find me updating with the occasional spoiler and when you can expect an update. **** ncisduckiewriter**** Check it out! On with the story!  
**

**. . .**

_Usagi could be both the answers to the world's prayers as well of one of the biggest dangers known to mankind._

_**. . .  
**_

The sun shines through the large windows and Usagi's blue eyes fly open. Her legs shoot out from the sheets Mamoru gave her the night before. She jumps up, trying to become aware of her surroundings. "W-where am I?" She mumbles as her eyes scan the pristine walls of her current location.

A second passes. It all comes back to her: The 'B', the wandering of Juuban, Sailor Moon, Mamoru. "Crap," she mutters. Mamoru. The man that managed to irk her and offer her a place to stay. He's a living oxymoron. Finally her eyes meet the wall clock. Seven forty-five.

Her eyes widen. "I'm going to be late!" Usagi panics and untwists the sheet from her body as she runs toward the door. She tosses the blanket aside and shoves her feet into her shoes. The blonde quickly escapes the apartment after unlocking the door, only to remember her book bag still sitting in the doorway. She sneaks back in, snatches the aforementioned bag and slams the door shut.

"Usagi?" A tired voice calls from inside the apartment. "Was that you?"

Mamoru's dark blue eyes scan his apartment only to find it empty. His face drops. "Usagi?"

**. . .  
**

Usagi slips into her seat mere seconds before the bell rings. Ms. Haruna looks at her student strangely as the bell rings, but quickly dismisses any ill thoughts. The phone call from Usagi's mom cannot mean anything serious. If the blonde truly ran away with a strange man, would she still be in school?

**. . .**

"Hey, Usagi!" Naru calls from gate. The red-head runs to greet the blonde as she steps out of the school building.

Usagi smiles. "Hello!" She lets out a little laugh as her friend hooks arms with her own. "Why are you so eager?"

Naru's smile brightens. "You were late today!" She scolds with a little pout. I couldn't tell you about last night!" She pulls her friend toward the exit. "Come on! I'll tell you on the way to Konpyūta no kenkyū (Computer Study)!"

The blonde's face falls as she realizes the harsh reality that happens to be computer studies. This is the only cram class she shares with Naru, but the concept is terrible. She prefers to work things out on paper, not stare at a brightly lit screen for hours.

But if it makes Naru happy, Usagi will continue her studies. "What did you want to talk to  
me about? Last night?"

"Oh, yes!" Naru takes a deep breath as the duo slows their fast pace to something a bit slower. "Yesterday, my mom's shop was broken into by these complete freaks. They must've been wearing some weird Halloween make-up or something!"

Usagi's eyes widen. "Oh, that must have been terrible!" Her voice is higher pitched for effect of surprise. But the blonde is hardly surprised. She remembers Luna and the monster quite clearly. Especially Naru's screams of terror.

Naru shakes her head. "Not at all, it was the best thing _ever!_" She swings her free arm happily. "This cool girl came to save me and the customers! Sailor Moon! She's _so_ much better than Sailor V!"

"Sailor Moon? Sailor V?" Usagi asks hesitantly. She knows herself, but not the latter. Her mind flashes to a girl dressed like herself with a giant 'V' on her chest.

Naru looks at her friend strangely. "I think you've been living under a rock, lately. Sailor V has been _all_ over the news for the past few days! I think soon Sailor Moon will too!"

Usagi's heart stops. "I sure hope not," she whispers.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

The red-head glances at the blonde. She opens her mouth to speak out against Usagi''s odd behaviour, but someone interupts.

"Usagi! Naru! Wait up!" a male's voice calls after them. Umino. The girls roll their eyes.

Usagi turns around. "Yes, Umino?" She asks, trying to evade the nerd. She may pride herself in her grades, but unlike her mother and Umino, she also takes pride in social contact. And now she doesn't have her mother breathing down her neck, she plans on doing whatever the heck she wants to. While maintaining her grades.

He sniffs. "You two forgot about me today."

Naru smiles and touches his shoulder. "Sorry, we had some _girl_ stuff to talk about." Her words drip a sugary sweetness and Umino quickly nods and drops the subject.

Usagi's eyebrow perches as she tries to determine what happened. But before she could ask a question, Naru stops. "We're here!"

**. . .**

Inside the classroom, Usagi tries to relax around her currently high-strung friends. She sits back in her desk and tries to keep her mind from wandering. Her blue eyes scan the room, looking at the same stuffy people she's been in class with. Until her eyes spot a girl with blue hair standing at the front of the classroom.

The girl wears a light blue dress and strappy bright blue high heels. Something different than the school uniforms everybody else is wearing. Her own blue eyes wander the classroom.

Usagi smiles and stands up from her seat. She navigates around the groups of chattering after-school students to reach the front. "Hello, I'm Usagi. You're new here, right?"

The blue-haired girl smiles broadly. "Hi, My name is Ami. Yes, I am new. And I am your new best friend." She winks and links arms with Usagi.


	8. Welcome to the Team!

**Not a Crybaby Ch.8**

**A/N: Thank all of you for reviewing! It's very heartwarming! But updating this first put me behind on updating Vanquished and Too Late. Oh well. I've got one more day of break and I already missed Manga club. *sad face***

"_Hi, My name is Ami. Yes, I am new. And I am your new best friend." She winks and links arms with Usagi. _

_**. . .**_

Usagi smiles at Ami's boldness and leads her to the empty desk beside her own. It is supposed to be Naru's seat, but the blonde does not feel up to dealing with the secrets her friend is hiding. The duo sits down. "Where did you move from, Ami-chan?"

Ami contemplates answering before her face twists in disgust. Hiding things is not the best way to start a friendship, she decides. "I'm from Kyoto-moving here is my last ditch attempt at finding out what I want to do with my life." Never mind the fact the girl is not too keen on the fact she is in fact, growing up and will soon be old enough to move out.

"That seems tough," Usagi says, her eyes wide with sympathy. Her mind reels with images of Ami roaming the streets much like she did the night before-before Mamoru found her. "Are you living alone?" _Maybe I can live with her_, the girl smiles to herself. _But then I would have to leave-._

The blue-haired girl smiles and gives a small laugh, breaking Usagi's train of thoughts. "No, I'm currently living with my aunt. But she's a doctor, so it's _almost_ like I live alone." She winks, her smile becoming broader. "What about you? Still live with the atrocity I call parents?"

The blonde's smile drops. "Um, no, actually. Last night I kind of found a place with a guy I know." _A guy I hardly know_, she supplements in her head, biting her lip. _Maybe I should have thanked him._

"Ooh! A boyfriend?" Ami gushes excitedly-wishing she also had a boyfriend. "How lucky! And romantic!"

Usagi's cheeks flush a bright red. "I-It's not like that. Gosh, no!" She screeches, hiding her face in her hands. "I hardly know him!"

Ami's smile is knowing. "But you want to know him like th-" She stops, taking in the last sentence from Usagi's lips. "What do you mean you hardly know him? You mean you moved in with a stranger?"

The blonde opens her mouth to explain, only to be cut off by the teacher's arrival. "Quite down class." Silence. The teacher smiles, holding up a disk. "Today, we'll be working hands-on with the graphic design lessons we've been covering for the past few weeks."

A collective groan echoes the room. Usagi finds herself also weary of the assignment, when a box pops up on her screen.

Ami: Seriously? Graphics? Bo-oring!

Usagi withholds a giggle with her hand forgetting the story she was about to tell. She has never had a friend who joked about school-she enjoyed it quite much.

Ami: Besides, we've got better things to talk about! ;D

The blonde looks over at Ami, and the girl winks. _Type_, she mouths, motioning with her hands poised over the keyboard

Usa: Better things? And aren't you worried about getting into trouble? Or failing?

Ami: Trouble? Not at all. And don't worry. I'm sure you can pass _any_ test with flying colors _I_ want to know about your mystery man!

Usagi gapes at the computer screen, hoping it is all just a joke. A sideways glance causes her heart to sink. Ami smiles as she opens the painting application, waiting for a response.

Usa: It's kind of a long story...

Ami: We've got time. Open the paint app, make it look like you're actually doing something graphic-y

Usa: Okay :/

The blue-haired girl almost laughs at her new friends reluctance. She can tell Usagi has _some_ sort of infatuation with the man. Mindlessly, she draws a heart as she waits.

. . .

"N-aru-chan!" Umino groans, strumming his fingers across his desk. "What did you want to do to Usagi-"

Naru quickly pushes her hand against his mouth. "Hush, it's called a secret!" She allows the boy to calm down before removing her hand. "Just remember, when I tell you, _run_,_" _she hisses, returning to a more natural position in front of the computer.

Umino whimpers out a small apology, hiding his eyes from the red-haired girl. _She's a tough girl to please_. He proceeds to mess around on the desktop, remembering being told not to use the design disk. Though infatuated with the girl, he cannot help but wonder about Naru. He has never noticed Usagi being mean-she's too meek for that type of behaviour.

He looks at Usagi and notices her laughing with a new girl. _I don't see Naru-chan's problem with Usagi-chan..._

. . .

Usa:Yesterday, my mother kicked me out of the house, and I found myself wandering...

Ami: And?

Ami glances over at Usagi with admiration. It takes guts to actually comply with being kicked out. And not running back it utterly amazing, in her opinion. She adds glitter effects and a gradient background to her heart. Usagi's own work is a mix of colorful haphazard lines.

Usa: I met him earlier...and accidentally ran into him trying to escape my mother's voice when he offered me-

A loud thump causes the two girls to look up from their computers. Usagi looks around, in time to see a couple other of her fellow students also collapsing onto their desk, causing similar noises. Her eyes widen and her heart pounds. Ami meets eyes with the teacher grinning wickedly at the class's reaction to the program. Within the next minute, all except Naru, Umnio, Ami, and Usagi have collapsed and the teacher's grin drops.

"Why have you four not used the disk?" The teacher hisses in an feral fashion. Chills run up Usagi's spine and she recognizes the sudden drop of energy from the students around her to be eerily similar to the previous night's events. "The Dark Kingdom," she whispers softly.

Ami stands up, unphased. "We were terribly bored. Graphic Design is _really_ stupid, you know," she snaps.

Usagi laughs nervously, but nobody notices. The teacher's eyebrows furrow. "I'll show you, you little brats!" She seethes before standing up, allowing her skin to peel back. Blue, wrinkled skin with a brown mark on her forehead just like the monster impersonating Naru's mom did.

"Run!" Naru screams in terror, but doesn't actually move. In fact, Umino is the only one bursting for the door. The red-head's scream is all too wrong. Too high-pitched and fake. Usagi looks back at her friend with suspicion but quickly shakes it off.

Usagi remembered something dire, and her heart plummets.

_I have to find a place to transform. Quickly. _She panics, looking at Naru and Ami. Usagi comes up with a plan, but it doesn't mesh with her new personality. "Screw the new personality," she mutters to herself, "You need to save everybody."

Usagi takes a deep breath, breaking it for the door. Ami turns, confused. "Usagi-chan?" She shrugs her shoulders and bolts toward the monster. "I think you need a lesson in social studies!" She shouts, using her leg to push the monster to the ground.

The blue-skinned _thing_ quickly recuperates, springing up to hit the girl. But her fist comes into contact with a blue force-field. The monster screams in pain.

Ami's face is a mask of surprise at the force surrounding her and she feels a swell of power. "Mercury Power!" She yells, unaware of her words. A splash of water covers her body and her sundress is replaced with a fuku. "Huh?"

A second passes, and Usagi comes storming into the room. "Ami-chan?" She blinks, and smiles, a flicker of a memory coming to her. "No, Sailor Mercury. Welcome to the team!" And for just a minute, the blue-skinned monster is forgotten.


	9. Anything for You! (And WHO's evil?)

**Not a Crybaby ch.9**

**A/N: I apologize greatly for neglecting my work! **

**. . .**

_"No, Sailor Mercury. Welcome to the team!" And for just a minute, the blue-skinned monster is forgotten._

"Usa-No, Sailor Moon. It's a pleasure." The blue-haired girl winks at Sailor Moon before turning back to the monster. "I think it's about time you died, _sweetie_." But the monster isn't there. "What the he-"

Her thought is cut off by a scream. Not Naru's fake scream, but a real scream. Originating from Sailor Moon. Mercury turns in time to see the blonde fly across the room and hit the wall. Her arm scrapes one of the desks on the way and starts a path down her pale skin.

Ami starts to make her way to her friend, but stops when she hears Usagi speak. "I'm fine, distract it," she croaks, rubbing her arm in pain. When the scout in front of her makes no attempt to move, she moans. "Go!"

Sailor Mercury complies, darting away to the now strong enemy. "You hurt my friend, you bitch." She seethes. "In the name of Mercury, You _shall _be punished." She moves her arms up, guarding her chest, feeling a blurb of energy flow through her. "Bubble Spray!"

. . .

Mamoru, having just arrived back home, stops. He can still smell the blonde girl from the night before; as sick as it sounds. A mixture of chocolate and cotton. He remembers with a sad smile she was gone before he woke up. A mere minute before he woke up.

_She just had school_, he thinks to himself. He cannot explain why he fell for the young girl. And he knows how wrong it is. A high school student and a middle school student. And he'll hardly be a high school student in a year. Then he'll be a college student.

And it's not just this girl. but Sailor Moon. She must be the blonde's other identity. But at least the superhero version liked him. Somewhat.

The student moves to tidy up the spot Usagi slept, just in case she decides to come back. But he stops halfway to his destination, clutching his chest. He feels his button-down shirt and jacket morph into the tuxedo from the previous night. "Usagi," he breathes before heading to his balcony. "I will save you."

. . .

As the blue-skinned monster is covered in bubbles, it loses its ability to see. It screeches. "You think you can use these bubbles to escape?" It throws its hands up, a blast of purple escaping. "This building is now under my control. Nobody can get in nobody can get out."

Ami laughs. "We're not going to leave until you're dead."

"Then you'll be here forever," it sneers with a wicked smile. The monster pulls a stack of papers from mid-air. "It's time for a test, you arrogant _fool._" Sheets of paper start flying at the girl, but she spins out of the way just in time to dodge.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A glittery gold tiara flies through the air, cutting the demon's body in half. The mist has finally subsided and Usagi stands tiredly in pose. "Tests are what got me into this mess." Her legs collapse.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami runs to meet her injured friend, forgetting the one person still in the room. Naru.

. . .

Mamoru, as Tuxedo Mask, has spent the last ten minutes trying to break into the school. With no avail. A powerful force seemed to be controlling the doors and window. And in a moment, just as the masked man is about to give up, the force is lifted and the doors fly open. He races inside, hoping he isn't too late. He turns the corner and...

. . .

"Sailor Moon, stay awake! You might have a concussion!" Sailor Mercury cries, clutching her friend to her chest. The blonde struggles to keep her blue eyes open, the life from them slowly dimming.

The door opening causes the blue-haired girl to take her attention from the girl in her arms. A man in a mask, out of breath, panting in the doorway. "Am I too late?"

The girl shakes her head. "No, but she needs to be at a hospital, I think." The man is no surprise to her. Every girl needs a hero. Even if he is a bit cliched. "She hit her head and might need stitches for her arm."

"You should think about being a doctor," Mamoru tells the new scout, crouching down to inspect Sailor Moon. Mercury freezes. _A doctor?_ She had never thought about it. The man brushes his hand across Sailor Moon's forehead. "Let me take her home. I have everything to fix her up. There's no need to let the authorities know her identity."

The blue-haired girls nods, pushing her friend into the man's arms, speechless. _This must be the man Usagi moved in with, _She thinks, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. And in the blink of an eye, the man is gone with Usagi.

"What the hell was that?" Naru screeches, throwing her hands up-causing Ami to look up. The red-haired girl's eyes are filled with flames and Ami makes no move to explain. And Naru doesn't press. She runs from the room. "That _wasn't_ supposed to happen," she mutters under her breath as she storms out of the building.

. . .

Luna paces the streets, trying to track down Usagi. "You give a girl a job, and she runs off with the first guy she sees!" The cat sighs.

"I wish I could have told her about the other scouts before she ran off."

. . .

Mamoru sets Usagi, still transformed, onto the couch she slept on the previous night. He breaks his own change and kneels down beside her with his first aide kit. "Sailor Moon?" No response. "Usagi-chan?" She stirs, eyes opening slightly.

"M-mamoru-san?" Her voice is soft, unbelieving. "How do you know who I am?"

The ebony-haired man smiles. "I just _know,_ Usa-chan." He lets her ponder the thought as he looks down to open his kit. "Your new friend sent you home with me. You have a concussion and need some stitches."

She looks at him, unphased. "Can I get some sleep, then?"

"You cannot sleep. Concussion, remember?" He says gently, plucking thread and a needle as well as disinfectant.

The blonde nods, pain rushing through her head. "Yeah, I can feel it now," she moans, rubbing her temples with her good hand. She wearily sits up from her position. "Now why didn't you bring me to a hospital?"

The man looks at her, slightly perturbed. "Look down, sweetie."

Her eyes tilt down, causing her head to blast with pain again. Her sailor fuku still intact. "Right." She thinks for a second. "Arigato."

"Anything for you."

. . .

A red haired woman stands in front of a crystal ball, not even looking into it. The master has nothing to say. Especially after the last fail. "What the hell happened?"

"Queen Beryl, I promise it will never happen again!" Naru says, her lips tight.

The older woman sighs. "That is _not _what I asked! What I asked is why you failed tonight! Last night the youma I gave you turned on you, which is understandable. And I give you a chance to redeem yourself tonight and _you failed_." Her voice booms throughout the venue and a shadow appears.

The figure steps forward, revealing a man with short blond hair and dark eyes. "Aw, my Queen. give her a break. A recruit needs to learn by making mistakes."

Queen Beryl glares at her subordinate. "If you really think so, work with her. Teach her how to drain energy properly. And for God's sake, _kill_ that Sailor Moon brat and her friend!"

Naru opens her mouth to object to working with the skeevy man when he puts a gloved hand in front of her mouth. "Yes, my queen."

. . .

"All Done," Mamoru says, taping the gauze around Usagi's stitching down in place. He allows his hands to linger on her arm. "You're as good as new."

The blonde smiles back at him. "Arigato again, Mamoru-san." Talking to the man has made her feel one hundred times better. She knows just a short few hours ago, she detested him. And now? And now she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Her cheeks flush slightly as she realizes she's still in her ridiculously short fuku. "Actually, can you turn around?"

Mamoru doesn't question and turns toward his silenced television. He has enjoyed talking to his blonde angel. She seems to be slowly warming up to him. And despite how early it is in their relationship, he still wants to take her on a date.

"You can turn back around, now."

He grins turning back to the girl. She's now sitting comfortably in her school uniform. He tilts her head at her slightly. "Do you want me to wash your uniform?" The aforementioned articles of clothing are wrinkled beyond belief. And he doesn't think it can go for another day. Not with the amount the small girl has been working.

She blinks. "But I don't have anything else to wear," she replies in a small voice. _He's so nice!_

"You can wear something of mine," he says, standing up. "And tomorrow, I'll swing by your house if you'd give me directions."

Usagi's face blanches. "You can't go there! My mother will _kill_ you!" Her brain fills with panic as she thinks of the ways her mom will find to torture Mamoru. She doesn't want to scare him off.

He laughs a little as he walks away. "I have my ways. She won't know." As he enters his bedroom, he grabs a t-shirt and a pair of clean workout shorts. He knows both will be too big, but there might as well be some coverage. He heads back into the living room.

Usagi has not moved. She's been sitting as she dwells in the man's words. She looks up as he re-enters the room with a small pile of clothes. "Arigato. Again," she murmurs as she takes the clothes.

He nods, not yet receding. "Actually, I have a question for you, Usagi-chan." He says nervously, tugging at his collar.

"Yes?" She looks up at him a little bit eager.

"Well, umm...Wouldyouliketogoonadateafter yougetoutofschooltomorrow?"

The girls looks up at him, bewildered. But before she can respond in any way, Mamoru escapes to his bedroom. She purses her lips before deciding to change. She slips off her uniform, leaving her undergarments. Slipping on the shirt, she decides the shorts are a lost cause. Usagi scoops her uniform into her arms before approaching Mamoru's room.

Knocking slightly, she pokes her head in. "I'm leaving my clothes in front of your door." He nods, not really looking at the blonde. he expects her to leave but what surprises him is when she steps over her clothes into his room. "And I would love to go out tomorrow!" She winks and his head flies up.

Taking in his shirt which only lands halfway down her thighs, his eyes smile at her. "Really?"

"Anything for you."

**A/N: How do you like that? ;) Anybody want to guess what might to occur next chapter? *winky face* Please review! **


	10. New Competition

**Not a Crybaby ch.10  
A/N: I've reached ten? So soon? Jk, not at all soon. I've been working on this since...last May. About a week before my birthday. Hmm. Well, sorry for that HUGE innuendo in my last author's note. Because, well, Usagi and Mamoru will NOT be having sex. Just. No. Sorry 'bout that.**

"_Anything for you."_

Ikuko paces around her house, rubbing her forehead. Every thought in her head is dedicated to her daughter. All she yearns is to be able to call the police and have them search. But she knows where the blonde is. To an extent, at least. She jsut so happens with a man that looks about five years her senior. And it is all her fault. She is the one who kicked Usagi out in the first place. And she hates herself for it.

"Honey, stop pacing. Please," Kenji begs of his wife. The tension inside the house is driving him insane. And if anything, he raised his daughter right. She knows how to take care of herself.

Usagi's mom snaps her neck toward her husband. "I will not stop pacing, it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not. We all act irrational sometimes." He stands up to soothe his wife. He has loved her for practically all his life. And seeing her broken is killing him slowly. She'll come home." He strokes his wife's blue hair. "After all, there's only cause to worry if she isn't in school."

. . .

"Usagi-chan, can I ask you a question?" Mamoru asks the half-asleep Usagi curled up next to him.

She yawns, her blue eyes gazing up his own. "That was a question. But, yes. You may ask me yet another question," she laughs. She knows the hour must be obscure and she has school in the morning, but her feelings for Mamoru managed to grow in a day to feelings uncomparable.

The man chuckles, stroking her long blonde hair. The girl allowed him to take her hair down, despite her hatred of combing it out in the morning. "Why don't you have a home?"

The blonde turns in her sheets. "My mom kicked me out," she stays silent for a second, "last night. She told me to get out of her house." Already, she can feel the tears pushing at her eyes, but she pushes back.

"Why?"

Usagi lets out a strained laugh, turning back to face Mamoru. "Remember that test I lost?" She waits for him to recall the memory and nod hesitantly. "That's why.

The thought settles in and the room goes silent. Mamoru looks into Usagi's tear filled eyes and his heart starts to break. "I-I'm so sorry. I promise to never do that to you." He leans in to kiss her bangs. "Oh, God. I promise."

. . .

Sunlight streams into the living room and Usagi opens her eyes . Stretching, she smiles at the time . Six thirty, plenty of time to be ready. Time to spare, even.

Feeling the small figure move next to him, Mamoru opens his eyes to a blinding light . "Did you sleep well?"

The blonde smiles dreamily. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay here. "

"Anything for you," Mamoru smiles, hoisting himself up from the couch. His back aches from sitting on the couch for so long, but it is all worth it for him. "Did you want breakfast?" The duo had skipped dinner, having been talking for so long. He learned almost everything about her and she learned just about everything about him. They stayed off the topic of Sailor Moon, though. But he knows it's her. Most definitely.

Usagi thinks for a moment, but her stomach growls before she actually makes a response. "I guess so," she admits with a laugh.

Mamoru's smile broadens as he moves to the kitchen. "Your uniform is in the dryer, remember?"

"Thank you!" She calls, walking toward Mamoru's small laundry room. Her mind spins with everything from the past night. The blonde only slept for a few hours, but she feels as if she had a full night's sleep. Gingerly taking her clothes out of the dryer, she wonders if Ami will be at school. She strips out of the clothes she borrowed from Mamoru before sliding her uniform on.

Remembering something, Usagi runs into the living room. "I forgot, I have to give you my address!" She thinks for a moment. "That is, if you still want to go."

The ebony-haired man looks back at the blonde. "Of course, and your parents won't even know I was there." He winks before turning back to the stove. "I have eggs for you. I would have made more, but I know you want to be at school early." He twists, setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of the girl.

"Right, I wanted to talk with a friend."_ If she's even at school today, _the blonde thinks bitterly. Naru is acting a little funny. A little bad sort of funny. She plans to find the bottom of it. Clear any wry suspicions.

Mamoru nods, watching the girl scribble her address on a small scrap of paper. "I promise your parents will never know," he repeats. The man knows that could possibly be the one thing she's worried about. Well, on the whole home front anyways.

Her blue eyes sparkle as she hands him the paper and scoops the last bite of egg in her mouth. "Thank you, Mamoru-kun!" She laughs before escaping the kitchen. "I'm going to school now! See you later!"

. . .

Haruna Sakurada sits at her desk, her mind a mash-up of thoughts. Usagi Tsukino's parents called her this morning, explaining how their daughter had run away the previous night. With an older man. The last fact is what pissed the teacher off. _How can Usagi find a boyfriend, and not me?_ Of course, she was worried for her favorite student's well being. But still. When one of the smartest and shyest girls has a boyfriend before her teacher...

A soft clearing of someone's throat brings the redheaded teacher from her thoughts. Her eyes meet bright blue ones of a girl she has never met before. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno. I'm a new student."

Haruna nods, relieved she did not in fact just forget about one of her existing students. "Nice to meet you, Miss Mizuno. Do you know any of our students here?"

Ami smiles and nods, her blue bob bouncing with her head. "As a matter of fact, I met Usagi Tsukino just last night. A sweet girl. Ami's eyes flash to the desk, remembering just the night before-she and Usagi were fighting a monster in the disguise of a teacher.

"Usagi?" Haruna's green eyes widen. Everything is about her student nowadays.

"Yep," Ami's smile broadens, "She told me she would see me today in class."

The teacher's eyebrows go up. Students start to slowly arrive in the classroom, so Haruna motions her new student closer. "I just heard from her parents that she ran away. I don't think she'll be here today."

A bubbly laughs escapes the blue haired girl. She motions the teacher closer. "Usagi's parents threw her out. She'll be here. Trust me." Without another word, Ami turns around to take a look at the classroom filling up. "Where will I be sitting?"

Haruna looks at the classroom blankly. "I honestly have no idea. You can take Naru Osaka's seat next to Usagi for right now, I guess."

"Thank you," Ami chirps, skipping to her seat. Naru was the girl from yesterday. Usagi's friend. But considering how fast she ran out the night before, Ami does not expect the red-head to actually be in class.

The minutes pass and the bell is about to ring when Usagi runs in, breathless. "Gomen, Haruna. I underestimated the walk here!" The truth is, the blonde sort of managed to find herself lost on the way to school from Mamoru's apartment.

But her teacher merely waves her off to her seat. It seems Usagi's parent's have a little explaining to do. "It seems out our only absence today is Naru Osaka. Does anybody know where she might be today?"

. . .

"Naru Osaka. You have failed me. Again." Queen Beryl's voice rings through the area, causing all to flinch.

The red-haired girl looks at her queen with sorrow. "I'm sorry, My Queen. It's Sailor Moon!"

Beryl sighs. "Sailor Moon, this. Sailor Moon, that. Defeat her for pity's sake!" The blonde enemy has been foiling her plans for the past two nights. And to be frank, the queen is sick of it. Her subordinate, Naru, opens her mouth to object when Beryl looks at her darkly. "Jadeite, come hither. Now."

The blonde general appears from the mists. "Yes, my queen?" he tries to not meet her eyes. Or the eyes of her new puppet. He has other things to be doing than serving the Dark Queen under a Darker force. Things like extracting him and the other men from her grasp and return to their true leader.

"Work with Naru. Find a way to kill Sailor Moon."

. . .

After the last bell, Usagi and Ami walk out of the school building, laughing. Usagi spent their break times explaining to the girl where the classes were currently at. Somehow, the conversation led to Usagi's now existent love-life. The laugh-over Usagi's apparent dedication to a man she has known for about twenty four hours.

"Usagi-chan."

A voice interrupts the two girls and Usagi's cheeks flush. "Mamoru-kun!" She walks up to him, giving him an awkward one-armed hug. "Mamoru, this is my friend Ami-chan."

"Nice to meet you, Ami." Mamoru's own arm wraps around Usagi's small frame. "I'm sorry for doing so, but is it possible to take Usagi-chan away for the moment?" He smiles at the girl and Ami challenges his smile with a bright one of her own.

She laughs. "Not at all. Have fun you two!" She winks before turning away. The smile n her face remains on her face. _Such a cute couple._

. . .

"So what are we doing?" Usagi asks, picking at her nails as she walks beside Mamoru. She still cannot believe everything occurring in her life. It seems too perfect.

The ebony-haired man chuckles. "I was thinking about going to the Hikawa Shrine. I heard it's pretty peaceful around this time of year. He glances at the small blonde next to him. The previous night opened up a close relationship he has no intention of breaking.

The two walk awkwardly next to each other, still enjoying the feeling of being together. By the time they reach the shrine, their shoulders brush and their hands mingle up the large concrete stairs. When they reach the top, they look at each other. It's beautiful.

"Hello, you two!" A miko with deep black hair, looking purple in the bright sunlight, runs up to greet the duo.

Usagi looks at the teenage girl, startled. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Rei Hino. I'm your competition." She winks at Usagi, tilting her head at Mamoru.

The blonde's jaw drops.

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER TEN! And Rei. She entertains me. **


	11. Askew Assumptions

**Not a Crybaby Ch.11**

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I've been sick. But thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. It's great to know you guys liked Rei's intro!**

_"My name is Rei Hino. I'm your competition." _

**. . .**

"Attack her at school." Jadeite throws out, leaning back in an office chair. He looks at Naru as her green eyes flare.

She looks at him and crosses her arms, leaning back in her own chair. "We don't know her civilian form, baka." The one thing she hates is working with Beryl's generals. They were the ones who managed to rope her into this mess. "How about creating a trap?"

The blond man's eyebrow perks up. "What kind of trap to you speak of, Naru, dear?" His voice becomes syrupy as he leans forward.

"Don't call me 'dear', Jadeite," Naru's cheeks flush, but she manages to continue. "I heard about a new fad coming in. The Hiwaka shrine sells love-amulets and girls are starting to swarm the place. It is February, after all. The season of love." The red-head flips her hair over her shoulder. "Sailor Moon _has _to have a love interest. And the buses only run once from the shrine after school hours."

Jadeite nods, following the small girl's plan. "What are we going to do with the girls who are not Sailor Moon?"

She smiles. "The more energy, the merrier."

"You're a sly girl, Naru-chan. You actually belong here. Unlike the last girl." Jadeite smirks. "You may actually be the key to Beryl's plan."

Naru's smile fades. "I'm here because I want to. That's it. I'm not the dark princess you're looking for."

. . .

"My...competition?" Usagi's voice pitches up as she watches the miko nod her head furiously. The blonde looks at Mamoru, realizing she cannot be the only one who likes the older man.

The black-haired girl smiles and turns toward Mamoru. "I am Hino Rei, pleased to make your acquaintance!" She takes the man's hand and kisses the back of it. "I hope you and your friend find our shrine acceptable for all your needs!"

A large group of girls passes by the trio, giggling at items in their hands. Rei turns to the girls, smiling. When she turns back to Mamoru, her smile broadens. "Today we're having a sale on love amulets to celebrate February!"

But Mamoru is unphased. "Interesting, I'm actually going to just look around right now. I am Chiba Mamoru and this is my..." He tries to find a word to describe Usagi without jumping to conclusions. "This is my close friend, Tsukino Usagi." He motions to the blonde before walking away.

Usagi's face drops as Mamoru walks away, but Rei gives Usagi a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll find someone. You're awfully cute!" She winks at Usagi before going after Mamoru.

"I shouldn't have been too quick to assume," Usagi mumbles before turning toward the rest of the temple.

. . .

Ikuku and Kenji sit at the end of their couch, enthralled by the news. "Twenty Girls on a bus leaving from the Hiwaka shrine disappeared tonight. Worried parents are hoping for their girls' safe return but not even the bus company has any idea where the bus has gone. It is a if the bus disappeared into thin air!" The newscaster's face is set stiffly as she recounts the night's news. "Police will continue to investigate throughout the week."

Ikuku's head snaps toward her husband, her blue hair flying. "Wh-what if...?"

"Usagi!"

. . .

After having pursued the shrine with much vigor on Mamoru's part and much depression on Usagi's part, the duo make their way home. "You didn't have to invite me back," Usagi says softly, keeping her distance a good six inches away from the man.

Mamoru turns to Usagi, wondering to himself where all his progress where he shy girl happened to go. "But I want to, Usagi-chan!" He tries to grab her hand, but she clutches her own hands in front of her.

"I see you liked Rei-san," she deadpans, changing the subject. Back at the shrine, she saw him laughing with the miko as she helped him purchase something. That something she has yet to see.

Mamoru shrugs. "She''s a nice girl, I suppose." He keeps his eye on the blonde as they continue to walk to his apartment. Usagi continues to keep her eyes on the ground. "Why do you ask?"

Her cheeks flush. "No reason."

The ebony-haired man purses his lips, fingering the love amulet in his jacket pocket. He notices that this particular time would not be the best to give her the amulet. Rei told him to wait until both he and she were ready. And Usagi seems everything but ready.

The duo reaches Mamoru's apartment, their figures walking with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Mamoru pushes the random thoughts of Usagi returning back to her family out of his mind as he ushers the blonde back into his home. "I left your things in the living room-you can turn on the TV if you want some noise while you go through everything. Make sure their are no kidnapping charges against me." He tries to joke, but he cannot even smile.

Usagi can hardly nod. All she can dwell upon is the fact she lost Mamoru so quickly. As she sits down on the couch surrounded by multiple shopping bags, she switches the television on. _Breaking News: The girls on the bus coming from the Hikawa Shrine are still missing. Despite all efforts, police have found no leads. Speculation leans toward the Shrine itself, but nothing can be confirmed. _

"That's terrible news," Mamoru says, causing Usagi to look up from the television. He holds up two steaming bowls. "I present to you the extent of my culinary excellence: Instant Ramen Noodles."

The blonde laughs quietly, slowly allowing Mamoru back in. Even if with the slightest resistance of her heart. He sits beside her curled feet and the news channel continues to highlight reports on the missing bus. Hysterical families of the missing come up on the screen, begging for their daughters' safe return. Usagi looks down into her bowl, not able to handle the caring families. Her parents kicked her out. Mamoru looks at her would face and nudges her. "To think, we just arrived at the shrine when the bus disappeared."

Usagi nods silently, but her thoughts manage to change direction. _Can Rei be with the enemy?_

. . .

A slight knock on the door causes Ami to look up from the small television sitting on her kitchen counter. The news about the missing bus blares as she glances over at the clock to determine who might be at her door at such an unearthly hour. But when she opens the door, she is met the the large eyes of a black cat. "Now how did you manage to find a way up here, kitty?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Sailor Mercury," luna responds, walking between Ami's legs. "Furthermore, do you have any idea where Usagi-san is?"

Ami stares at Luna for just a moment before closing the door behind the cat. "You know, I still believe I've seen stranger things than a talking cat." She locks the door and walks further into the apartment. "And Usagi-chan? She's at Mamoru's apartment."

"Mamoru?"

Ami laughs. "Yes, Mamoru. Her boyfriend as of two days ago. They've know each other for just as long. They're smitten!" She giggles. "It's like Romeo and Juliet without the death scene." The blue-haired girl looks back at Luna. "Who are you, by the way?

The cat pauses on her way to the couch. "My name is Luna, and I am the Sailor Senshi's ke advisor." Luna's eyes meet Ami's. "And your civilian name is?"

"Ami Mizuno," Ami offers, meeting Luna at the couch before settling down. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, what's our mission? As Sailor Senshi?"

. . .

"Luna?" Usagi asks cautiously as she approaches the school gates That morning she had left especially early to let Ami know about her speculation about the Hikawa Shrine. The small blonde had forgotten about the small cat who granted her powers. And here she is, wrapped up in Ami's arms.

The cat nods. "Long time no see, Usagi-san."

Usagi's face flushed. "I'm sorry about that, but I see you have met Ami-chan." Her bright blue eyes remain wide as she watches the actions of Luna.

"That, I have. but we have bigger things to talk about, Usagi-san." Luna jumps out of Ami's arms. "Ami-san, care to explain?"

The blue-haired girl nods and looks at her friend, her eyes shining. "We think the bus disappearances were caused by the Dark Kingdom."

Usagi gasps, but nods at the information. " I was thinking the same thing. But I have another theory. The Hikawa shrine is also at fault."

Luna looks up at the two girls. "Very good, now when shall we get going?"

"Now."

"After School."

Luna and Ami turn to a very serious Usagi. "Well, I don't want to ditch and end up behind with my studies." She turns away, her hair fluttering as she walked away with argument.

. . .

The minute the bell rings, Usagi and Ami shoot out of their desks and rocket toward the gate. "Hikawa Shrine," they agree in between breaths before running off again. Luna, still at the gate, watches the receding duo in awe. _So much determination in those two._

"Aren't you the kitty that was following Usagi the other night?" A voice asks Luna, his figure crouching down to scratch her in between the ears. " Do you know where she was going just now?"

Luna instantly recognizes Mamoru form the other night and opens her mouth to respond. She then remembers the male doesn't know about the Senshi. As far as she knows. "Meow."

. . .

"Where the hell did the girls on the bus go?" Usagi demands as she reaches the top of the stairs, running straight into Rei.

The miko turns, her eyebrows raised. "Usagi- chan? Why would you ask such a question?"

Ami comes up a moment later, clutching her chest. "Cut the-act. We know the disappearances are linked with this shrine!"

Rei's confused expression remains. "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"No, but that's besides the point! We want to know where the girls went!" Ami snaps, causing Rei to flinch.

Putting her hands up, the raven haired girl licks her lips. " I swear I don't know!" She takes a second look at Usagi's hard face and bites her lip. "I mean, I have this _feeling _from after last night's consultation with the fires, but nothing is fact."

Ami rolls her eyes but Usagi's own defence falls. "Continue."

"A strange aura surrounds our Shrine after my grandfather hired two new workers. Osaka Naru and Kikaru Jadeite. I think the answers lie with them." Rei's eyes glance behind her. "I can help you look for them, they clocked in about an hour ago."

Usagi and Ami look at each other. _Naru? _"Yes, please."

. . .

Naru watches the three girls walking around the shrine with narrowed eyes from her perch on a tree. "The miko, she knows too much from that damned fire."

Jadeite nods. "Agreed. Ideas for pest control?"

"Take her to the buses."

. . .

The trio of girls circle the shrine for a second time. "I honestly don't know where they could have gone. They were here a moment ago! It's as if they know we're looking for the-ahh!" Rei's words cut into a scream as she is swept off her feet by two figures. Usagi and Ami are left behind.

"Was that?"

Usagi nods. "Naru." Come one, we need to transform!" She clutches the brooch sitting on her chest. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make up!"

. . .

Rei thrashes against the two pairs of hands holding her up. "Put me down!" she screeches.

"Hush, Rei-chan!" Naru snaps, slumping slightly under the other girl's weight.

The miko's purple eyes open to face her captors. "Naru? Jadeite? It was you two the whole time?"

Jadeite laughs hysterically, his blond hair blowing in the wind. "You know too much, dear."

"Damn you two! You have disgraced the shrine! What happened to the bus?"

"Buses," Naru corrects, stopping in front of the bus stop. "You're on the next one."

. . .

"I guess I was too quick to judge Rei-san!" Sailor Moon huffs as she runs down the hill, not realizing Mercury is a good five feet behind her. "I mean-just because she came on to Mamoru doesn't mean she's evil!"

Ami tries to keep up with her friend's pace, but watches instead with sad eyes. _The girl hit on Mamoru?_

By the time Usagi reaches the bottom, the bus is already starting it's leave. She picks up her pace one last time, managing to catch the back of the bus just in time. Ami, however cannot make it.

"Sailor Moon!" She calls breathlessly. "Stay safe!"

"Mercury!" She calls back, hanging on to the railing for dear life. The bus has began an ascent into the air, leaving a pit at the bottom Usagi's stomach. "Don't worry, I'll make it back! And if I don't...Tell Mamoru I love him!" The bus continues its flight.

Ami watches the bus disappear from view when a voice calls out behind her. "Usagi!"

A tuxedo-clad man comes up behind Ami. She glances behind her and is met with familiar dark blue eyes. "Mamoru?"


	12. Jadeite Falls and Love Rises!

**Not a Crybaby Ch. 12**

**A/N: I am like the biggest failure ever. I SHOULD have posted for the anniversary of the posting. But no. School. Just. Grrrr. Anyway, here's Chapter Twelve! **

"_Mamoru?"_

_. . ._

"Using young girls enchanted by the prospect of love for their energy is a low blow, I cannot allow you to get away with it! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi shouts into the dark bus.

A bubbly laugh comes forth from the front. "Oh how you're wrong, Sailor Moon! This little heist is not for mere energy. That was just a little bonus." The bus stops in its ascent, having reached its destination. Naru steps forward from the shadows with a half-grin on her face.

The blonde's eyebrows cinch together. "If not energy-what more do you people want?" Her eyes scan the bus filled with now unconscious girls for the answer. Obviously the Dark Kingdom's previous M.O. was to steal energy for goodness knows what. Had their plan evolved?

Jadeite's blonde hair pops up from the front seat with a struggling girl in his arms. Rei. She lands a slap in his face, but he hardly flinches. Usagi moves to try to save the innocent miko, but Naru stops her in a matter of seconds. Usagi gazes into Naru's eyes, trying to figure out to how her friend managed to make such bad friends. But Jadeite clears his throat to recapture her attention and bring her thoughts back to Rei. "This heist is all for you, my dear," he says with a smirk.

"Don't call me 'honey', creep," Usagi counters with a glare.

"Why are all women so damn feisty?" He shoots back, his grip tightening on Rei. Looking down, he pulls the miko's hair, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Especially you. I have half a mind to snap your neck."

Once again Usagi tries to push to the front of the bus, attempting to plow down Naru in the process. Naru's hands fly forward, a power surge flying from her fingers throwing the moon senshi back. "Tsk, Tsk, Sailor Moon. That's not a proper way to fight!" Her fingers snap and Usagi's eyes fade to black.

When light returns to her eyes, the bus is gone and Usagi finds herself scrawled out on the ground. The blonde wipes the trickle of blood she feels pouring from the re-opened wound on her forehead. "Well, Naru-chan, teach me how to fight."

The red-head's green eyes widen. "H-How do you know my name? And why disgrace me by using such a familiar honorific?"

Usagi smiles weakly as she pulls herself from the ground. "I'm Sailor Moon, friend of all civillians. And last time I checked, you're still a civilian, Naru-chan." Her voice cracks as she talks to her friend in disguise. "Why are you doing this?

"Enough!" Naru screeches, turning to Jadeite. "Kill the miko. She doesn't need to watch this bitch die."

A moment passes as Jadeite looks at Naru-trying to determine where her sudden aggressiveness spawned. "If that is what you wish, my dear," he mock salutes his companion and pulls a ceremonial knife from the temple out of his pocket.

"Nooo!" Usagi screeches, staggering forward toward the miko. "Rei-chan!"

The miko's drowsy purple eyes open slightly. "U-usa-?"

A bright red light fills the darkness and Jadeite drops Rei as he tries to shield his eyes. But she never hits the floor. The light fades to reveal the girl gracefully landing on her feet, dressed in a red sailor suit and heels.

Usagi's face breaks into a smile as Naru and Jadeite recoil at the face of a new enemy. "Sailor Mars! Guardian of war and fire! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

. . .

"I'm only going to ask you this once: How do you know about Usagi being Sailor Moon?" Ami demands hotly, failing to notice Luna curled up in his arms.

Mamoru looks away and pulls at his collar. "I would counter with the same question-but it seems you two are in this deal together." He glances back at the girl, blue hair and shining blue eyes. Images from the previous night flash in his head. A new senshi-Sailor Mercury. Today, a new friend. "I was really just a feeling. Taking her home just confirmed my thoughts." He gives her a once over again. "You're Ami Minuzo, ne?"

Her cheeks flush. "Y-yes. But how?"

"Just a feeling." He says, not pointing out how once he knew where to look-her secret identity was a thing of the past.

Luna wriggles in Mamoru's arms. "I know it's nice to have feelings and all that, but in case you two were wondering- Usagi is still missing." She looks between Mamoru and Ami. "You know, the girl you're ever so worried about?"

"Right," they murmur in stereo, their cheeks flush.

The cat hops out of Mamoru's arms and looks up at Ami. "Do you know who else was on the bus?" She knows the blue-clad must know something about the demon bus. It cannot just be a bus gone rogue. Besides, Ami has proven quite smart.

Ami nods eagerly. "Usagi's friend Naru Osaka and some guy named Jadeite Kikaru. They took the miko working here." Her gaze brightens. "Mamoru! She told me if she doesn't come back- she loves you!" She smiles at the man, not realizing the nasty underlay of the message. She finds the idea utterly romantic, not dangerous.

Mamoru, though, does notice and his eyes widen. He meets Ami's carefree eyes with seriousness causing her smile to drop. "She doesn't plan on surviving."

. . .

Ikuku rushes ahead of Kenji, her hair flying as she runs into the police station. "I would like to to report my missing daughter!" She screeches, the sentence echoing through the building.

Kenji catches up to his wife, huffing as the whole building looks up to meet eyes with the hysterical women. "Was she on one of the buses? If so, you'll have to wait with the other mothers." The sheriff points to the wall of parents behind the duo.

"Well, I think she was! I don't know! The last time I saw she was running away with a man!" She breathes out, trying to plead her case.

The officer straightens up. "A man you say? What is your daughter's name?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

. . .

The blonde turns to Naru. "What was that about killing my friend?"

"Umm, nothing?" Naru squeaks, trying to make her way to Jadeite. Her own powers are for mere show. Nothing enough to take down two senshi. Especially not two pissed off senshi.

Rei looks down at her fuku once again to ensure-yes, this is not a dream. And no, she's not going to magically become naked from the scantily clad sailor-suit. "Usa-Sailor Moon? What should I be doing right now?"

Usagi looks away from her two opponents for a moment to meet Rei's eyes. "Do whatever you feel is right as a soldier. Trust in yourself. I'll explain the rest later." She smiles, but the smile disintegrates from her face as Jadeite takes the opportunity to attack. "Damn," she murmurs as she clutches her side. "Playing dirty are we not?

"As dirty as you'll play, my sweet," Jadeite replies with a grin. Naru tries to play up her own smile, but instead she merely looks constipated. He raises his hands and another blast of energy shoots out.

The blonde dodges the attack, but barely. "Moon Tiara-" She chokes on the words, cringing as the wound on her side pulsates.

Rei's eyes widen and she runs toward her friend. "Sailor Moon!" She whips toward Jadeite and Naru. "I don't know who the hell you two creeps actually are, but you will not get away with hurting my friend!"

A new flame fills Rei's eyes and her hands fly out to match Jadeite's current position. "Evil Spirit, Begone!" Flames fly forward and his figure is devoured by the fire.

"Jadeite!" Naru screams, reaching for the fire before stopping to think. "Forget it. You deserve this." With a snap of her fingers, Naru disappears in a puff of smoke.

The flames die down to reveal a severely charred general. "Naru, dear?

. . .

Ami paces in front of an eerily calm and stoic Mamoru. "I can't even feel her presence-I fear they could have taken her to some sort of second dimension.

Mamoru's face hardens and he crosses his arms over his chest. He could not feel Usagi either, and the void in his heart continues to become bigger. But the worst thing he can possibly do is make Ami feel worse than she already does. "Has the enemy, this Dark Kingdom, ever done something like this before?" He thinks for a moment, before shaking his head. "That's a stupid question-of course not."

"I have an idea," Luna says, bringing a little light into Ami and Mamoru's eyes. "Sailor Guardians. They all have a link binding them together. Ami, if you call to Usagi, the link should act as a guide."

Ami nods, her eyes glazed. "Let's just hope this works."

. . .

Usagi opens her eyes to find Rei crouched over her and Naru mysteriously missing. "Rei-san?" she asks, propping herself up. "Where's Jadeite?" Rei points to the extra-crispy general and the blonde laughs. "I suppose I'm going to have to finish him off, ne?" She smiles before pulling her hands in front of her and thrust them at Rei. "Help me up."

The raven-haired girl smiles and pulls up her friend from the ground. "My pleasure. But Mamoru's still mine," she comments with a wink. She recalls the love charm she helped Mamoru purchase to give Usagi with a smile. But still, watching the blonde squirm is still fun.

"Hmphh," Usagi grunts, trying to ignore the words. "Now where were we?" She asks, meeting eyes with Jadeite.

The general lay on the ground, unable to plea for his life. He knows it is a worthless cause. Not even Beryl will sympathize with him now that Naru left him.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls, twirling the tiara in her hand. She allows it to slip out of her fingers and it easily makes its path to Jadeite. The general disintegrates into a poof of smoke, and the tiara disappears with the smoke. But Usagi doesn't realize, her eye glue themselves instead to the shining green jadeite replacing the general. She reaches down to pick it up, trying to determine the origin.

"Usagi!"

The blonde looks up at Rei. "Yes?"

The red senshi looks at Sailor Moon with wide eyes. "That wasn't me!"

Usagi stands up, clutching the gem in her hand. Black Space surrounds her-except for a blue light shining in the distance. "Ami! She's leading the way home!"

. . .

"Ami-chan!" Usagi calls, her transformation fading back to her civilian clothes. Rei walks slowly behind her, watching Usagi interact with her friends, waiting for the blonde to notice Mamoru.

Mamoru looks at the blonde, a smile crossing his face. "Usagi-chan."

She stops, her heart racing. "Mamo-Mamoru-san!" She starts to run toward her friend and Mamoru. She races into his arms. "I love you so much!" She whispers into his ear. "I thought I was going to die!"

The ebony-haired man wraps his arms possesively around Usagi. "I knew you wouldn't. I knew you would come back to me." He buries his face in her hair. "I love you too."

"Ahem," Luna piques up. "Is this Sailor Mars, Usagi?"

**. . .**


End file.
